


In My Life

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Multi, References to the Beatles, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: As Roger reads Jamie's prewritten eulogy, Brianna recalls a Beatle's Song. Very Angst.





	1. In My Life

‘ There are places I remember in my life though some have changed.” 

As he looks back over his life, he can’t believe all he had lived through. His mam’s death, his brother’s. He fought in Paris. He was in-prisoned several times. Flogged twice, the second time let to the death of his da. He has been a fugitive. He was almost killed by both his uncles.

But then there was Claire. He feels his life was cut in two between before his Sassanech and after. Even though a lot of bad happened after they meet, he would go through it all again to have her in his life.

“ Some forever not for better. Some have gone and some remain.”

It wasn’t always easy. From the high of their wedding night to the low of her rescue fro Black Jack Randall. From the high of home of Lallybroch to the horror of Black Jack’s torture. From the high of impending parenthood to the loss of Faith. Another child and the heartbreak, the devastating loss of his Claire and their child when he had to send them through the stones.

“ All these places have there moments, with lovers and friends I still can recall.

Twenty years. Twenty long years. Oh there were moments of, if not joy at least contentment .Finding his Godfather Murtach is still alive. His friendship with John Grey. Creating a clan with the men in prison. The relative freedom of England. The birth of his son. His print shop.

“ Some are dead and some are living, In my life I loved them all.”

He tried to make the best out of it. Morning the dead and others that were like dead, like Willy. Loving on those still alive, his sister, Ian, and the bairns. But there was an empty space for twenty long years. For Claire, his Sorcha, his Sassanech.

“ But off all these friends and lovers, there is no one compares with you.”

And one day, she was there. Like a vision, an angel, sent straight from heaven. He thought her a ghost until she touched him. She was alive and with him again. She brought news of his daughter, of Bree-ahannah. She understood about Willy and came to understand about his marriage to Lerry. They search for young Ian together. And end up in all places, the colony’s America.

“ And I know I will never loss affection for people and things that went. I know I will stop to think about them, In my life I love you more.”

to be continued


	2. In My Life Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the song. The end of all.  
> Angsty. Very angsty.

America sure is different. A country of extremes. We had washed ashore on the beach In Georgia. A brave new world it was. A place where me and mine could live free. We settle here in North Carolina. It takes a lot of hard work but Claire and I built a life here.

“ There are places I remember all my life though some have changed.”

Not that I forgot Scotland, ye ken, but the mountains of the Carolinas are enough like home that I find a peace there. This peace is magnified when our daughter Bree-annah makes her way to us through time. She comes with a groom, Rodger Mac. It took some time to except him, this man who wanted to steal my daughter away when I had just meet her, 

“ All these places have there moments, with lovers and friends I still can recall.

Ah the moments. I got to know my daughter. She got to know Fergus, Claire and I’s adopted son, and his bride Marsili. And then the bairns came Germain, Fergus’ son and Jemmy, Bree’s. And I was a grandsir and my beautiful bride a grandma.

“ But of all these friends and lovers, there is no one compares with you.”

She was so beautiful. No matter that her brown hair was spotted with silver. it just made her more lovely. And when John brought Willy by, my Sassanech treated both with such respect. I was and remain in awe of her.

“ And these memories lose their meaning when I think of love as something new.”

I dinna think I could love her more than I did on our wedding day, but I was wrong. Everyday, even the horrible time we were separated by time, I loved her more and more. I may not recall my mam’s voice anymore or exactly how it felt to be ten and six, but I recall every second I have spent with my Sassanech.

“ Though I know I’ll never lose affection for people and things that went before. I’ll know I’ll stop and think about them, in my life I’ve loved you more.”

I love all of you and would lay down my life for any on Fraser’s Ridge, Ye ken that, but she was my world. When God sees fit to let me join her again, dinna grief for me. for I will be with my love again. Please read this to the bairns. Dinna let our memory fade from them.

“ In my life, I love you more.”

Bree’s voice cracks at the end as she reads the words her pa had written over his freshly dug grave. He was being laid a foot away from her mother, the absolute love of his life. He had passed within a week of her. The grief for her parents was still so fresh. But so was the relief. They were together. Roger softly strums the guitar and sings In My Life by the Beatles over them. It fits. Their life. Their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Beatles song’ In My Life I loved Them All. By request by @lovemylife2618


End file.
